


Asthma Attack

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Asthma attack, Cute Yuzuru Hanyu, M/M, Worried Javier Fernández, Yuzuru Hanyu-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuzuru thinks he his fine. He doesn’t need to rest





	Asthma Attack

Yuzuru was fine. He was fine. Everyone else was just overreacting. Besides he needs to get this quad. Nothing else matters. 

He could feel himself beginning to wheeze and his throat tightening up. But he was determined he wasn’t going to let asthma beat him. 

So he stayed training for hours as his coughs slowly got harsher and harsher. His body loosing its energy and sweat forming on his forehead.

All Javier could do was watch as his boyfriend became more and more fatigued. He knew that if he approached him about it he would make the situation worse with Yuzuru closing himself off more. He tried making eye contact with Brian, silently begging him to do something. Finally his prays were answered as Brian shouted “Right, that’s enough Yuzuru before you injury yourself”

”But want to do Quad” Yuzuru replied with a whine

”Nope I’m not having it, you go take a breather and maybe use your inhaler but either way you’re getting off the ice” Brian sternly said

”You are so bad”

”Yep I know, now go”

Pouting, Yuzuru slowly put on his guards and walked to the locker room. He turned around to give a death stare every now and again, which looked cute in Javiers eyes.

”Good he’s a handful. I swear he enjoys stressing me out” Brian said grumpily 

“Aww you know that’s not true coach. He’s just as stubborn as anything. It’s hard dating him sometimes” Javier replied with a laugh which led Brian to smile.

“Go and practice a couple more jumps then you can go and check on him”

Javier nodded and went back on the ice. All he could think about was his boyfriend though. He finished his task in record time and practical ran off the ice. When he opened the door though it was not what he was expecting.

Before him lay Yuzuru collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. “Jabi...” he wheezed “...can’t...breathe...” Javier quickly reached for his bag and looked into the pocket that Yuzuru had told him he kept his inhaler. As soon as he felt the inhaler, he grabbed it and rushed to his boyfriend.

”Shh... el novio...you’ll be okay” Javier comforted as he pumped the inhaler into Yuzurus’ mouth. Slowly, Yuzuru became a rag of bones in his arms with his breath slowing. 

“I’m sorry..” Yuzuru slurred sleepily 

“It’s ok, just sleep now Yuzu you must be exhausted” 

He was definitely having a talk with him when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are welcome


End file.
